


Queen Takes Queen

by slipstream



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipstream/pseuds/slipstream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Check and mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Takes Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [conceptofzero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/gifts).



> Please don't repost this anywhere, as I won't be able to upload the final version with my artist signature and link to my art tumblr until the 18th. Links to this entry until then are totally fine! Conceptofzero, if you have any issues seeing the whole image or would like it in a higher/lower resolution, just let me know!


End file.
